Aluminum molds for making wax patterns have been in use for years. Combination aluminum and epoxy molds have also been used. Epoxy mold parts have the drawback of wearing after repeated use and of being easily damaged during the handling required to carry out repeated molding operations. Additionally, it is well known that aluminum molds have superior heat transfer relative to epoxy molds, thereby reducing dwell time for wax pattern production and overall cycle time.
Where molded parts have included an intricate interior cavity, a plurality of mold sections and cores have been required. The mold parts and cores require handling to accomplish assembly and disassembly. Further, in the molding of demanding shapes such as golf club heads parting lines have presented problems requiring trimming and reworking wax patterns. Prior wax patterns for making golf club heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,204,046 and 5,417,559.